My doll
by Nessa2290
Summary: Ritsuka gets a doll from Soubi, and he doesn't like it one bit. Or does he?


**I haven't been making fanfics lately, but yet i've gotten emails from and thats just made me go crazy of wanting to come back. So here I am! **

**Title: My doll **

**Summary: Soubi gets really cute Ritsuka and Soubi dolls! But Ritsuka doesn't like it one bit. Oneshot**

**A.N. In between the story, we will be switching to Soubi's point of view. Oh. And if I owned loveless, Ritsuka's ears would be probably be gone by now. **

* * *

I tug on Soubi's coat. Hes walking way too fast. The small tug doesn't seem to get his attention, so with my frustration, I pull even harder, I think I almost pulled his coat off! But I didn't, and yet he doesn't notice. I think hes trying to ignore me. I get even more frustrated, and just stop. I just stopped there, in the middle of the sidewalk, with my fists clenched, and my face wearing a mean scowl. I didn't have time for this. Soubi slows down a little but he keeps going. I was about to turn around until I hear him say something. 

"Ritsuka? C'mon, I want to show you something." His voice is quiet and calm, and his face shows innocence. That just makes me even more frustrated. I just wanted yell. And so, I did. And trust me, I got a lot of attention.

"Then why were you ignoring me? Its like you were acting you didn't want me there! And yet you want to show me something? God, you are so confusing Soubi!"

People were staring at me, and I didn't really care, because I was having a very bad week lately. All that Soubi did was just sigh and walk towards me. I try to calm down. The fists unclench and my face becomes normal. I stare at the ground, then I close my eyes. Suddenly I'm flying. Picture this, a twelve year old boy being carried by an adult. Well, that twelve year old boy is me. I blush and I hide my face within Soubi's neck. And of course, Soubi doesn't really care. I felt sleepy.

I didn't really know what happened during the rest of our walk, but all I can remember is that I woke up on Soubi's warm couch. Thank god I was alone. If Soubi was next to me while I slept, I'd push him off. I wasn't in the mood for this stuff. I turn over and hide my face in the pilliows. They're really soft. I was almost about to fall asleep again until I felt Soubi's hand on my little cat ears. Hes stroking it, and I try to ignore it and I try to fall asleep again. I want him to leave me alone. He just keeps playing with my ears until I had enough. I try my best to fake a wake-up, but it wasn't very good.

I turn over and stare at Soubi, looking confused. I sit up and I look around the room. I fake a yawn and ask, "Where am I?"

Soubi chuckles and sits down next to me, stroking my hair. "My apartment, of course. Where else do you think you would be?" Another laugh.

What was he trying to do? Was he trying to make me calm down? Was he trying those...tricks that make me kiss him? Or was he just being innocent, acting soft, so he could make up when he tried to ignore me? I got too confused, I felt like the room was spinning. I wanted to black out again.

Unfortunately the sleepyness couldn't claim me again. I notice two small boxes on Soubi's lap, both with pretty ribbons. One said Ritsuka, and one said Soubi. I pointed at them, "Whats that?" I asked quizzically.

The man laughed softly then gave me the box that said Ritsuka on it. "Open it, and find out". I could see wink behind his glasses. Blushing, I carefully untied the ribbon, then made sure that the wrapper wasn't ripped. It would be nice to keep this as a kind of memory. Soubi seemed to be watching me carefully. I didn't know why. Finally, I saw what was inside the box. It was a little doll...but it looked...familiar...it looked like...

"Soubi!"

I blushed even more, staring at the small doll in my hands. I couldn't believe Soubi would give a doll that looked just like him. Soubi smiled, then hugged me, my head trying not to touch his chest. I break free, still staring at the doll. Why would he give this to me? And...how did he get one of these dolls? Soubi could see my confused face, and he opened his own box. Inside, there was another doll, but this time...it looked like me! "Aren't they cute?"

"I don't like them..."

"Why?"

"I just don't!" I had many questions, but the one that angered me the most is...why did he give me this doll? I couldn't stand seeing Soubi again. I ran out of his apartment, the doll close to my chest.

* * *

**[a.n. i'm changing to Soubi's point of view**

I was very confused. Why did Ritsuka suddenly run off like that? Did he know that I spent so much money to get dolls like this? I felt some anger but I didn't show it. I hardly show anger towards Ritsuka. I leave the boxes, and kept the Ritsuka doll close to me. It was nearing nighttime. I decided to take a shower. As I passed by my bedroom, I stopped. The doll still close, I gently tucked the doll in. It seemed so precious to me. I wished Ritsuka could be like that toward my doll.

The water was so warm and comforting. Thoughts ran across my mind rapidly. I couldn't think straight. I stared at the little droplets running down my skin and going down the drain. I looked like I was in a trance. Suddenly, I started to wonder...why didn't Ritsuka just leave the doll? Yes, thats a simple thing to do. I smiled. Even though I wasn't completely sure what he felt, I knew that he still had the doll with him. And I thought that was enough.

After my shower, I changed into my pajamas and walked over to the window in my bedroom. The night was peaceful, as always. It seemed to always cure my sadness. It did little though. I saw my coat nearby. I slowly put it on, an idea slowly forming. I made my way outside. I seemed to look like a floating head in the darkness, for my coat matched with the night. I made it to Ritsuka's house, there was very little light in Ritsuka's bedroom. I climbed up, making sure I didn't wake up. I've done this so many times before.

There was no problem getting up. I peeked inside the window, seeing Ritsuka sleeping peacefully. There was a little lump beside him. He seemed to be hugging it close. I smiled. It was the doll. I made a little knock, then I saw Ritsuka's eyes flutter open. He stared at me quizzically, then made his way over the door, the doll coming out of the covers. "Soubi?" He asked, a hint of embaresment in his face.

I smiled, hugging him close. I was still outside. I came up to his ear and whispered, "Thank you..." After that, I closed the door. I blew him a kiss before I came down from the balcony. As I walked away from his house, there was a smile on my face. I felt better. The beautiful night sky didn't cure me. A simple hug from Ritsuka was enough. The sight of him hugging the little doll I gave him made me warm inside.

Sure, I could've just stayed with him. But I knew he had a doll with him.

And I had mine. My doll.

* * *

**What possesed me to finish this (FINALLY), I do not know. But hey, its finished!**

**WE HAVE THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY FROM RITSUKA AND SOUBI! **

**Nessa: Soo, guys?**

**Ritsuka: UM, THAT LUMP WASN'T THE SOUBI DOLL**

**Nessa and Soubi: -very disturbed face-**

**Ritsuka: It was...a Barbie doll!**

**Nessa: Oh come on Ritsuka, thats not funny! D:**

**Ritsuka: No, seriously, I'm not kidding.**

**Soubi: -crying-**

**_Yes, Ritsuka is kidding. Stop crying Soubi. PLEASE._  
**


End file.
